


Seeking Clarity

by happyeverafter72



Series: Love as Religion [3]
Category: The Prodigal Daughter (1975)
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Sexual Inexperience
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happyeverafter72/pseuds/happyeverafter72
Summary: Michael is worried about physical intimacy.
Relationships: Michael Daley/Christine
Series: Love as Religion [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905706
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Seeking Clarity

To advance his relationship with Christine, Michael had to do no little amount of wrestling with his conscience. Although he had left the church, his faith in God had not entirely left him. He simply, or not, had to work out a new relationship with his faith. Catholicism held that physical intimacy before marriage was a sin. However, he did not see how sharing pleasure with someone he loved so deeply could be wrong. He also couldn’t remember sex before marriage being specifically mentioned in the Bible. 

There were many other reasons to be nervous. He really hadn’t the first idea about the act of sex. He wasn’t worried about it being no good for him, rather that it would not be good for Christine. His greatest fear was that he might do something wrong and hurt her. 

All this was running through his mind one night as he sat up in bed. Christine entered the room and settled down beside him. She seemed to sense his tension because she turned to him quizzically. 

“Are you okay, Michael?” 

“Just thinking,” he replied. 

She took his hand. “Talk to me. What is it?” 

He swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “I know it must be frustrating for you, having to go at such a slow pace. I just don’t feel ready for physical intimacy. Not yet.” 

“Oh, my love,” she sighed, pulling him into a hug. “I will wait for you as long as you need. I only want you to be comfortable.” 

“What if I hurt you?” he asked quietly. 

She kissed his cheek softly. “Nobody’s first time is perfect. It’s often clumsy, and sometimes it hurts, but that’s okay. Michael, when it happens, sex with you will be special because it’s with you.” 

He moved to kiss her gently. All the tension seemed to leave him. “I love you,” he murmured when he pulled back. 

She smiled. “I love you too.”


End file.
